hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Gucci Mane (rapper)
Radric Devonte Davis (born February 12, 1980) better known by his stage name Gucci Mane, is an American rapper. He debuted in 2005 with Trap House followed by Hard to Kill in 2006, Trap-A-Thon and Back to the Trap House in 2007. In 2009, his second studio album The State vs. Radric Davis was released, and The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted was released in 2010, and is his highest charting album so far. Gucci Mane has released many other mixtapes and independent albums as well. While serving a six-month jail term for assault in late 2005, Davis was charged with murder, though the charges were later dropped due to a lack of evidence. In 2009, he served a year-long county jail sentence for violating probation for his 2005 aggravated assault conviction. Also known as the Trap God and the best rapper ever to do it. Biography Early life Davis was born in Birmingham, Alabama. He later moved with his single mother to Atlanta. He enjoyed writing poetry as a child, and began rapping at age 14 2005–2006: Trap House and Hard to Kill In 2005, Davis released his independent debut album entitled Trap House, which featured the successful single "Icy (song)" with Young Jeezy. Disputes over the rights to this single caused a rift between the two artists. Hard to Kill followed in 2006. Hard To Kill included the hit single "Freaky Gurl". The song peaked at number 12 on the Hot Rap Tracks, number 19 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and at number 62 on the Hot 100. 2007: Back to the Trap House The official remix of Freaky Gurl featuring Ludacris and Lil' Kim was included on his 2007 commercial debut album Back to the Trap House. Gucci Mane appeared on OJ da Juiceman's "Make Tha Trap Say Aye" and began working on various mixtapes. Gucci Mane signed to Warner Bros. Records in May 2009. 2009–2010: The State vs. Radric Davis He appeared on remixes of the songs "Boom Boom Pow" by The Black Eyed Peas, "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey and "5 Star Chick" by Yo Gotti and made a guest appearance on Mario's "Break Up" (he has made 17 guest appearances total in 2009). Gucci Mane's second studio album The State vs. Radric Davis was released under the label Warner Bros. Records on December 8, 2009. Its first single, "Wasted" featuring Plies, was originally from Mane's 2009 mixtape Writing on the Wall. It peaked at number 36 on the Hot 100, number 3 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and number 3 on the Rap Songs making it Gucci Mane's most successful single to date. The second single is "Spotlight" featuring Usher. The third single is "Lemonade". The fourth single is "Bingo", featuring Waka Flocka Flame and Soulja Boy Tell 'Em. On October 2, 2009, Gucci Mane was listed at number 6 on MTV's annual Hottest MC in the Game list. 2010–present: The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted and other projects After being released from jail, Gucci Mane stated that he would start or change the label name from So Icey Entertainment to 1017 Brick Squad Records. The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted, was released on September 28, 2010. The first single from this release was titled "Gucci Time", produced by Swizz Beatz. It premiered on Gucci Mane's official MySpace page on August 6. The single also features Swizz Beatz and was released to US urban radio stations on August 24, 2010. On March 18, 2011, Gucci Mane released his 10th EP, The Return of Mr. Zone 6, mostly produced by Drumma Boy. It debuted at #18 on the Billboard 200, and is his highest charting EP. The album also debuted at #2 on the Rap albums chart and #8 on the R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. He also released a collaboration album with Waka Flocka Flame named Ferrari Boyz on August 5, Gucci's first collaboration album. Its first single is "She Be Puttin On" featuring late-fellow Brick Squad labelmate Slim Dunkin. Ferrari Boyz debuted at #21 on the Billboard 200. Gucci Mane released another collaboration album, this time with rapper V-Nasty, called BAYTL, on December 13. The album's first single is "Whip Appeal" featuring P2theLA. Three days after the album's release, while traveling to the video shoot of "Push Ups", a song from BAYTL featuring Slim Dunkin, the latter got into an argument with another person who shot Dunkin dead at an Atlanta recording studio. On February 5, 2012, Gucci Mane released his Trap Back mixtape. It features guest appearances from Yo Gotti, Rocko, Waka Flocka Flame, Jadakiss, 2 Chainz, and Future, the latter three recently appearing on Young Jeezy's third studio album Thug Motivation 103: Hustlerz Ambition. The first single is the mixtape's title track. Music videos have been filmed for the songs "Quiet", "Face Card", "In Love With a White Girl" featuring Yo Gotti, "Chicken Room" featuring Rocko, and the title track, and "Sometimes" featuring Future. Trap Back has been met with positive reviews so far, scoring a 7.8 from Pitchfork Media, a 7.5 from AllHipHop, and an "L" from XXL. On May 25, 2012, Gucci Mane released another mixtape, "I'm Up". Music videos have been shoot for the songs "Supa Cocky", "Kansas" featuring Jim Jones, "Wish You Would" featuring Verse Simmonds, and "Too Damn Sexy" featuring Jeremih. Gucci Mane released yet another mixtape, "Trap God", which was released on October 17, 2012. The mixtape included features from Brick Squad affiliate Waka Flocka Flame, frequent collaborators Rick Ross, Future, Meek Mill and Birdman, among others. On September 13, 2012 he appeared on Waka Flocka Flame's mixtape Salute Me Or Shoot Me 4 on two tracks. Legal issues In April 2001, Davis was arrested on cocaine charges and sentenced to 90 days in county jail. May 10, 2005, Davis was attacked by a group of men at a house in Decatur, Georgia. Davis and his companions shot at the group, killing one. The corpse of one of the attackers, Pookie Loc, was found later behind a nearby middle school. Davis turned himself in to police investigators on May 19, 2005, and was subsequently charged with murder. Davis claimed that the shots fired by him and his party were in self-defense. The DeKalb County district attorney's office dropped the murder charge in January 2006 due to insufficient evidence. The previous October, in an unrelated matter, Davis had pleaded no contest to a charge of aggravated assault for assaulting a nightclub promoter the previous June; at the time the murder charge was dropped, he was serving a six-month county jail sentence for this. Davis was released from jail in late January 2006. In September 2008, Davis was arrested for a probation violation for completing only 25 out of 600 community service hours following his 2005 arrest for aggravated assault. He was sentenced to a year in the county jail but was released after six months. He was incarcerated in the Fulton County jail for probation violation and released on May 12, 2010. In 2010, Gucci Mane along with Waka Flocka Flame were confronted by a set of local crips gang members, when the duo were filming a music video. On November 2, 2010, Gucci Mane was arrested for driving on the wrong side of the road, running a red light or stop sign, damage to government property, obstruction, no license, no proof of insurance and other traffic charges. He was taken to Grady Memorial Hospital. On January 4, 2011, A judge in the Superior Court of Georgia’s Fulton County ordered rapper Gucci Mane to a psychiatric hospital, according to court documents. The documents reveal that his lawyers filed a Special Plea of Mental Incompetency on Dec. 27 arguing that he is unable “to go forward and/or intelligently participate in the probation revocation hearing.” On April 13, 2011, Davis was arrested on one charge of Battery in Dekalb County Jail in Atlanta GA. On April 20, 2011, Davis was arrested on 2 charges of aggravated with a deadly weapon in Dekalb County Jail in Atlanta GA. On September 13, 2011, Davis was given a six month county jail sentence after pleading guilty to two counts of battery, two counts of reckless conduct and one count of disorderly conduct. He was released on December 11th, 2011. Official Account * Gucci Mane on Twitter * Gucci Mane on Facebook * Gucci Mane on Instagram * Gucci Mane on Insstar.com * Gucci Mane on Instagweb.com * Gucci Mane on Buzzcent.com * Gucci Mane on Insstars.com * Gucci Mane on Photostags.com Discography Studio albums * 2007: Back to the Trap House (Gucci Mane album) * 2009: The State vs. Radric Davis (Gucci Mane album) * 2010: The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted (Gucci Mane album) Collaboration albums * 2011: Ferrari Boyz (with Waka Flocka Flame) * 2011: BAYTL (with V-Nasty) EPs * 2009: Wasted: The Prequel Compilation albums * 2008: Hood Classics Independent albums * 2005: Trap House * 2006: Hard to Kill * 2007: Trap-A-Thon * 2009: Murder Was the Case * 2011: The Return of Mr. Zone 6 Mixtapes * 2006: Chicken Talk * 2007: Bird Flu (Southern Slang) * 2007: Ice Attack * 2007: Ice Attack: Part 2 * 2007: No Pad, No Pencil * 2008: EA Sportscenter * 2008: Gucci Sosa * 2008: Mr. Perfect * 2008: The Movie * 2009: Bird Flu: Part 2 * 2009: Writing On The Wall * 2009: The Movie: Part 2 (The Sequel) * 2009: Burrrprint: 3D (The Movie: Part 3) * 2009: The Cold War: Part 1 (Guccimerica) * 2009: The Cold War: Part 2 (Great Brrritain) * 2009: The Cold War: Part 3 (Brrrussia) * 2010: The Burrrprint 2: HD * 2010: Mr. Zone 6 * 2010: Jewelry Selection * 2010: Gucci Classics * 2010: Ferrari Music * 2010: Buy My Album * 2011: Gucci 2 Time * 2011: Writing's on the Wall 2 * 2012: Trap Back * 2012: I'm Up * 2012: Trap God * 2013: Trap God 2 Collaboration mixtapes * 2007: Guapaholics (with Shawty Lo) * 2008: Definition Of A G (with Yo Gotti) * 2011: Brick Squad Mafia (with 1017 Brick Squad) * 2011: Free Bricks (with Future) * 2013: Free Bricks 2 (with Young Scooter) Filmography * 2013: Spring Breakers Music * Music Videos * Videos * The Raw Report: Gucci Mane Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * 2005 hip-hop Category:African American rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Underground rappers Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:CEO Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Category:Rappers in Atlanta Category:1980 births Category:February 12 birthdays Category:Southern hip-hop musicians Category:Bloods Category:Members of the Bloods Category:Father's Category:Mumble rappers Category:SoundCloud rappers Category:Gangsta rappers